Master timing among devices can be derived from a master device's native clock. Slave device(s) may keep an estimate of the master device's native clock by adding a timing offset to the slave's native clock. This offset may be updated each time a packet is received from the master. In this way, master timing is not affected by time drifts at slave device(s).